memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Tracking Miranda
(Space, Klingon border) The Kingston is at the edge of the border. (Main bridge) Typhuss walks into the bridge. Admiral we're at the cooridnates so far no sign of Miranda's bird of prey Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. We will find Miranda says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at the main viewer. Where would she be at? John says as he looks at the viewer. Anywhere, on a planet, in a nebula or on a base says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then sensors beeped. Sir reading a tacyhon surge directly ahead Lieutenant Hailey says as she looks at her console. John sits in his chair. Red alert, shields up, ready quantum phasers and load torpedo launchers, full power to shields, target weapons, shields, and engines only Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Y'Cari. Then a Vor'cha class attack cruiser decloaks, Typhuss knows who commands that ship and turns to Y'Cari at tactical. Its all right Commander, its the IKS Bortas, under the command of General Kori Chazmok says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Y'Cari. John looks at Y'Cari. Maintain red alert but remove weapon's lock Captain Tyson says as he looks at Y'Cari. She deactivates the weapons lock. Before you ask Captain, I have no idea why Kori is here says Typhuss as he looks at John. Let's go see then John says as he looks at him. (Deck 6, transporter room 1) Kori beams aboard the ship. Captain I have information that couldn't be sent over subspace, I know where Rachel is at Kori says as she looks at Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. Please tell us, Kori says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. She looks at them. She's on the planet in the Krios system the 3rd planet Kori says as she looks at him. They look at each other. Why would she be in the Krios system? John asked as he looks at both Kori and Typhuss. Kori, why is Miranda in the Krios system? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kori. She shrugs her shoulders. I'm not sure Typhuss but that's where John daughter's has been taken to Kori says as she looks at them. John tapped his combadge. Tyson to bridge Mr. Cole set course for the Krios system maximum warp Captain Tyson says as he, Typhuss and Kori left the transporter room to head to the bridge. (Space, Federation-Klingon border) The Kingston goes into a great arch and jumps to warp speed to the Krios system. (Krios III) Rachel is looking around her cell and then she sees Miranda there as well. Well, it seems that the daughter of Captain Tyson is going to be my new prisoner Miranda says as she looks at her. Rachel looks at Miranda. My father will find me Miranda and puts you in jail Rachel says as she looks at Miranda. She just snickers and leaves the cell area, as Rachel starts to hack into the cell controls for the force field. (Space, Krios III) The Kingston approaches the planet with the IKS Bortas next to it. (Main bridge, red alert) We're approaching the planet so far no sign of any defenses or warships in the system Lieutenant Haliey reports to Captain Tyson as the red lights flash bathing the bridge in crimson red, when Admiral Kira chimes in about that. They could be cloaked, Lieutenant Haliey, run a metaphasic sweep look for any cloaked ships and weapon platforms says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Haliey. Typhuss Miranda may of had them retune their cloaks to a frequency that our sensors can't pick up John says as he looks at Typhuss. It doesn't hurt to try I just want to make sure there is nothing out there waiting for us says Typhuss as he looks at John.